<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Punishment by chelonianmobile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111783">Punishment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelonianmobile/pseuds/chelonianmobile'>chelonianmobile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beelzebub Is Bi-Genital (Good Omens), Body Horror, Genital Torture, Hastur Has A Penis (Good Omens), Hell is Terrible (Good Omens), Large Cock, Ligur has a penis (Good Omens), Maggot Husbands, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Orgasm Control, Other, Rape, Satan Has A Penis (Good Omens), Ze/Zir Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelonianmobile/pseuds/chelonianmobile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost no one is capable of harming the Dukes. <i>Almost.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Duke can get away with talking back to a Prince. A Duke, especially one who has fucked up so spectacularly as to let the Antichrist be lost, cannot get away with <i>fighting</i> back.</p><p>Ligur's sitting in Beelzebub's chair, at zir desk, hands tied behind the back of the chair, mouth gagged, pants open and pulled halfway down his thighs. Beelzebub is perched over him, pants off entirely, crouching in a way which doesn't look much more comfortable than he feels. Ze leans on zir elbows on the desk, fiddles with a pen, and pays no attention at all to him. He cannot avoid paying attention to zem.</p><p>Ze picked their efforts out today. His is relatively humanoid, decently sized, neatly-shaped (look closely and one would notice he forgot to add a foreskin or a scar where one should be; mammals are hard to get right) except for the scale-like bumps along its length. Beelzebub's sticking with zir preferred shape, but he wonders what kind of nasty surprise is in store. Beelz's favoured cock is barely thumb-length, neat and normal-looking and not intimidating at all. Any idiot can hurt someone if they conjure up a big barbed dick; Beelz likes to switch up zir cunt. Last time it was spiked on the inside, sharp little barbs facing upward, so pushing in felt just a little scratchy but when ze pulled up... He winces, behind zir back.</p><p>Satan has no such patience for imagination. Hastur, across the room, groans and claws another furrow into the table. He's entirely naked, but Ligur's in no position to appreciate the view and Hastur wouldn't welcome it. If he moves in certain ways, the outline of their Lord's massive cock can be seen in his skinny torso, thicker than one of his legs, pushing up past where a mortal's middle ribs would be. Demons are more durable. That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like anything. His hair's askew, and he holds it on with one hand to hide his soul-beast. Toads in danger crawl under rocks and this is as close as he can get.</p><p>Demons don't do sympathy. Demons don't do comfort. Demons don't admit it, but they're allowed to want comfort, though; the purpose of Hell is to make them feel that way, after all. If both of them would benefit from clinging to each other, as Ligur wishes they could right now, who cares?</p><p>There's a painful tingling sensation in his cock. Itchy in the skin, stinging in the urethra he can't use - if he comes before Beelzebub is done with him, he's doomed. So that's what ze's going for. Lubrication, tinted faintly greenish-yellow, drips from zem and burns little holes in the fabric of Ligur's pants. He wonders how long Beelzebub's going to take, and how deep the acid will eat before ze finishes. Probably a long time. No one's lucky in Hell, and Beelzebub isn't even trying, not moving more than a slow rocking grind, not aiming at any particular spot. They've been at this for an hour, and if they feel like it Beelzebub and Satan could easily go for twenty more.</p><p>Satan isn't aiming particularly either, but if Hastur has a prostate right now he couldn't avoid pressing on it. Ligur can't see if Hastur's even conjured up more than the lower intestine that's currently being straightened out inside him... no, he has, he recognises that moan, and when he looks down he sees the dripping, curdling pool of come on the dirty floor. There's more than one shot's worth there. Ligur can't come; Hastur can't stop. They and some associates did that to Crawley once when he fucked up, forcing him through peak after peak till his human shell gave out entirely, and it looked like it hurt a lot worse that way.</p><p>Neither of them is particularly reflective or philosophical. Hell doesn't reward that kind of thing, and they're more cunning than wise. Still, objectively, Ligur thinks, one could say this is no more than they deserve. Not that he's happy about either of their lots.</p><p>Beelzebub's cunt has been getting tighter as well as corrosive, and now it's starting to constrict. Ligur grunts and reflexively tries to shift back in the chair; Beelzebub kicks his thigh, and resumes zir paperwork, once again ignoring him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>